


All Dressed Up with No Place to Go

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: adventdrabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 28: "Dressed for the Holiday (with no place to go)." Also for the fabulouswritcraftwho I completely failed to write a birthday gift for in a timely manner. I hope you enjoy this wee ficlet, love. ♥
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	All Dressed Up with No Place to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 28: "Dressed for the Holiday (with no place to go)." Also for the fabulous **writcraft** who I completely failed to write a birthday gift for in a timely manner. I hope you enjoy this wee ficlet, love. ♥

Harry stood for a moment, staring at the now-empty fire.

"I didn't think he'd cancel the party to be quite honest," he said, turning toward Severus.

"His son is ill." Severus's expression suggested that Harry should stop thinking like a 15-year-old now that he was thirty. "He's not his—"

"His father, I know." Harry regarded Severus: he was wearing his finest dress robes, the ones that made Harry hot and bothered every time Severus wore them. "What are we going to do now?"

Severus got a gleam in his eye. The one that made Harry shiver.

"All dressed up with nowhere to go?" Severus said as he stalked closer. "Perhaps we should get you out of these clothes before you ruin them."

"How am I going to ruin them?" Harry asked innocently. 

"They might get torn." Severus brought his hand to Harry's nape, his fingers warm against Harry's skin. "Or stained."

Harry had a very clear picture of how both of those things might happen and so did his cock, which continued hardening in his pants.

"I suppose I should take them off then." Harry licked his lips. "But Severus?"

Severus's gaze moved from Harry's lips. "Yes?"

"Leave yours on."


End file.
